Abnur Tharn
Abnur Tharn – wysoki kanclerz, cesarski mag bitewny i suweren Nibenay, a także ojciec Clivii Tharn, cesarzowej regentki Cyrodiil i przyrodni brat Euraxii Tharn, królowej Rimmen. Jest również członkiem Pięciu Towarzyszy. W trakcie trwania fabuły Abnur ma ponad 164 lata i co najmniej 16 dzieci. Jest autorem kilku książek. Biografia Należy do rodu tajnych czcicieli daedr, co jest jednym z powodów, dla których wszystkie frakcje wojny chcą się go pozbyć. Jego rodzina, po uświadomieniu sobie zagrożenia ze strony Paktu Ebonheart, Aldmerskiego Dominium i Przymierza Daggerfall, pracuje z Mannimarco, aby połączyć Nirn z Mroźną Przystanią, płaszczyzną Molaga Bala. Jednak Abnur, pomimo że uznaje rodzinną tradycję kultu daedr, gardzi Mannimarcem. Wiadomo, że osobiście torturował Ayrenn, zanim została królową, i to jest jednym z powodów, dla których Aldmerskie Dominium postanawia podbić Cyrodiil. Jest przodkiem Jagara Tharna, cesarskiego maga bitewnego z Trzeciej Ery, który rządził Cesarstwem przez 10 lat podszywając się pod Uriela Septima VII. Wygląd Osobowość Ekwipunek Powiązane zadania Cytaty Main Quest The Harborage During the flashback of the Prophet's story, you will witness Tharn perform the ritual to turn Emperor Varen Aquilarios into a dragonborn. :Varen Aquilarios: "There it is. The Dragonfire brazier. Mannimarco, you're certain this will work?" :Mannimarco: "It will work, my liege. The Amulet of Kings will rekindle the Dragonfires, and ensure your rightful place as Emperor. You have my word." :Lyris Titanborn: "It better work, Mannimarco, or you'll find your neck at the business end of my axe." :Abnur Tharn: "My Lord, I wonder if you'd muzzle your half-giant pet? She really is annoying." :Sai Sahan: "Enough, both of you! We are here to ensure My Lord's rightful claim to the Ruby Throne." :Varen Aquilarios: "Abnur, begin the ritual. I have a destiny to fulfill." Dragonfire lights up :Varen Aquilarios: "By the lighting of the Dragonfires, I claim my rightful lineage! By the fires of creation, let me be reborn! By the will of Akatosh, I proclaim myself ... Dragonborn!" :Mannimarco: "Varen Aquilarios, you are no heir to Alessia! You will pay for your sacrilege! The veil between Tamriel and Oblivion tears and splits asunder!" :Abnur Tharn: "What's happening? The sky is opening up! This is bad! This is very bad!" :Varen Aquilarios: "This isn't supposed to happen! What's the meaning of this? Mannimarco, what have you done?" :Mannimarco: "Gullible fools! The veil between Oblivion and this world has been torn! My master, Molag Bal, is free to claim Tamriel for his own!" :Varen Aquilarios: "Akatosh! Forgive me! Have mercy on our souls!" Daughter of Giants You meet a projection of Abnur Tharn while you escape from Coldharbour with Lyris, he is oddly helpful. :Lyris Titanborn: "Abnur Tharn, you traitorous bastard! I should have expected to find you here!" :Abnur Tharn: "Don't be a fool, Titanborn. I'm trying to help you. Your hatred poisons you. Warriors are like steel. When you lose temper, you lose your worth." :Lyris Titanborn: "Help me? You betrayed us all, then went back to licking Mannimarco's boot before the smoke cleared!" :Abnur Tharn: "I did what I had to do. And, as a show of my good intention, I have a gift for you. But, be warned. Coldharbour will not give it up, easily." Chasing Shadows You will be asked to get in contact with Abnur Tharn surreptitiously, and can do so through the Orb of Discourse: :Abnur Tharn: "What is the meaning of this interruption? Why have you contacted me?" Speaking with Tharn: :"This is Abnur Tharn. The Master and I are very busy. This had better be important. Wait a moment. I don't know your face. Identify yourself, immediately!" :Who, me? :"Yes, you report, you insipid twit. What, did you contact me by accident?" Castle of the Worm A projection of Tharn will be found in the Harborage. If you try and talk with him before the Prophet, he will say: :"Have a little chat with your beggar friend, then you and I need to talk." After the Prophet has filled you in, you can ask Tharn what he wants. :"We meet again, Vestige. I wish to speak with you on a matter of some urgency." :What's this about? :"Mannimarco and his vile master have dark and terrible plans for this world. If you wish to stop them, you need to find the Amulet of Kings. But to find the amulet, you must first locate Sai Sahan." :And you know where he is? :"Of course I do. And I might be willing to share that information … for a price." :I'm listening. :"If Mannimarco learns that we've spoken, he'll have me executed. I'm a danger to him. I know too much. Therefore I, Abnur Tharn, Chancellor of the Elder Council, Overlord of Nibenay, formally request asylum." :Asylum? Are you joking? :"Do I look to be in a mirthful mood? There comes a point when even a patriot's loyalty is stretched too far, when the things he has done—and seen done—become too much to bear." :Will you come to us? :"Would that I could. As it happens, I find myself to be somewhat of a prisoner, in dire need of rescue. My proposal is this: If you retrieve me from Mannimarco's fortress and grant me asylum, I will give you Sai Sahan's location in return." :How can I be sure this isn't a trick? :"You can't. And you'd be a fool to trust me completely. But the facts remain, you need me if you wish to find Sai Sahan, and I must keep my head if I am to ensure the continuance of the Empire. Neither of us has a choice." :I can see your point. Upon arrival at the Castle grounds his projection will contact you. :"You appear to have arrived in the Wretched Squalor, a shanty town of soul shriven outside Mannimarco's castle." :How do we get inside? :"As luck would have it, Mannimarco is away on some errand for the Daedric Prince. The castle garrison is not on alert, so you should only encounter a token defense. The main gate is sealed, but there are undoubtedly other routes one might take." :Such as? :"You're the hero, aren't you? Improvise." :We'll find a way in. :Abnur Tharn: "You! Hurry up, the Worms are on the move." Meeting Tharn's projection inside: :"The door at the top of the tower has sealed with a warded barrier. I've seen the Worms use similar sorceries before. It will sear you to ash if you touch it." :How do we get through it? :"Here's a thought. The flesh atronachs that patrol the castle halls are assembled in a laboratory very close to the warded door. If you created your own atronach, it would be bound to obey you. You could force it to smash through the barrier." :How do you build a flesh atronach? :"It's a simple process. A child of five could do it. Unfortunately, we don't have a child of five, so I'll be forced to walk you through it. You'll need some good-sized chunks of flesh. Take them to the laboratory, and I'll contact you there." :We're on our way. In the laboratory: :Abnur Tharn: "Not very big, is it? Oh well. Now, cast the ritual from the book." After creating your Atronach: :Abnur Tharn: "Ha! We'll make a necromancer of you yet." :Abnur Tharn: "You're not far now. Through the door, and to the summit!" :Abnur Tharn: "Begone, insufferable Worms! I'm working as fast as I can!" Once you arrive at the summit you can talk to Abnur Tharn in the flesh. :"So, we meet in person at last. You looked taller in your projection." :I'm here to get you out, per our arrangement. :"And not a moment too soon. If I had to inspect one more bloody soul gem, I'd have thrown myself from the tower." :Why should we trust you, Tharn? :"A fair question. I know things. Things that can help you. Here's a bit to whet your appetite. Mannimarco isn't doing any of this to serve Molag Bal. His ultimate plan is to out-scheme the God of Schemes … and to replace him." :What? How? :"The Amulet of Kings is the key to everything. Why do you think he kidnapped Sai Sahan? He's torturing him. Trying to get him to reveal the Amulet's hiding place." :He's trying to find the Amulet of Kings before we do. :"Precisely. With the Amulet at his command, Mannimarco believes he can trap Molag Bal's essence and absorb his power. He seeks to become a god himself!" :That sounds bad. What else can you tell me? :"I'd love to discuss this further, but this is hardly the place. Get me to a safe haven and I will tell you the rest. That was our agreement, was it not? Now, let's— Wait. Did you feel that?" :Feel what? Mannimarco will appear and banish Tharn. Tharn will return, and he and Mannimarco will duel. :Abnur Tharn: "Mannimarco! You dare attack the chancellor of the Elder Council?" :Abnur Tharn: "His power wanes, Vestige! Strike him down, while his attentions are on me!" :Mannimarco: "How dare you betray me, Tharn? Your suffering will be legendary!" Speak with Tharn after Mannimarco's projection is dispelled: :"He will not remain discorporated for long. His consciousness will be adrift for a few moments, but that is all." :Why did you help me? :"Because Mannimarco has delusions of godhood. He cares nothing for the Empire, he seeks only power. :''I've never done battle with him before. He's far more powerful than I imagined. Ah, well. Too late for regrets. In for a bean, in for a beanstalk." :What now? :"First things first. We need to get out of here alive." :What do you suggest? :"We certainly can't go back the way you came in. I'd imagine they're swarming the grounds already. :''There's a refuse chute further down the path. It's a bit of a drop, but we'll probably survive." :Let's go. :Lyris Titanborn: "You must be the ugliest princess ever rescued from a tower, Tharn." :Abnur Tharn: "I'm shocked your lack of education and repeated blows to the head haven't dulled your wit, Titanborn." When you have all escaped to the Harborage, you ask Tharn for the information he promised. :"My estates, my titles, my own life―it's all forfeit now. All in the name of preserving the Empire. I swear by all the gods, Mannimarco will pay dearly for this." :Are you all right? :"Of course. I am Abnur Tharn. It will take more than a few brainless cultists to rattle these old bones. Now then, where were we?" :You were going to tell us where Sai Sahan is. :"Ah. Yes. Ahem. Truth be told, I don't know the precise location, but I do know that he is Mannimarco's prisoner, and that the King of Worms is trying to pry the location of the Amulet from him." :You don't know where he is? :"Now, now, before you lose your temper, let me clarify. I don't know precisely where he is, but I can find out. I'll just need a little time." :You tricked us. Lyris will be understandably annoyed at this revelation. :Lyris Titanborn: "What? You son of a bitch!" : :Abnur Tharn: "Gah! Are you insane? Get away from me, you brutish she-troll!" :The Prophet: "Lyris! Stand down!" :Lyris Titanborn: "He's done nothing but lie to us from the beginning! I don't care what he says, he'll always be Mannimarco's toady!" :Abnur Tharn: "Please. Mannimarco wants me dead! Did I pretend to capitulate to him? Yes, I did. Do you have any idea how many lives I saved by doing so?" :Lyris Titanborn: "The only thing you saved was your holdings and your own hide, you pompous ass!" :The Prophet: "Enough! Abnur had no choice, Lyris. And we are guilty of our own deceit, are we not? The time has come for the Vestige to know the truth!" :Abnur Tharn: "What's this? The Vestige doesn't know? Oh, this is rich!" :Lyris Titanborn: "Sire, don't …!" :The Prophet: "Vestige. Until now, you have only known me as the Prophet. But that is not my true name. I … am Varen Aquilarios!" :Abnur Tharn: "Our fallen Emperor, in the tattered robes of a Moth Priest, blind as a newborn kitten!" :Varen Aquilarios: "I am sorry I deceived you, Vestige." :(?) The Tharn Speaks In the Mages Guild: :"Ah, excellent, you got my message. Apparently, that little creature isn't completely useless. Banekin can be such children. I hope you've nothing pressing. We could be here a while." :Tharn? Why are you dressed like that? :"I can't be strutting around the city wearing my Imperial regalia, can I? Your concern about my fashion sense is touching, but irrelevant. I've called you here for a reason. If we are to determine a course of action, we need more information." :What are you talking about? :"By now it should be clear your prophet emperor brought these catastrophic events upon us. Everything that transpired is his fault." :Mannimarco him. It wasn't his fault. :"Granted, Mannimarco can be very persuasive and charismatic when he wants to be. We all believed him when he said we could change Varen's bloodline with the Amulet of Kings." :Then why do you blame Varen? :"You saved Varen's life when you rescued him in Coldharbour. In return, he lied to you about his true identity and his part in causing the Soulburst. He manipulated you from the very start. Perhaps the better question is, why don't you blame Varen?" :Just tell me why you called me here. :"Varen wants to assemble a new group of companions in the vein of the original five. Claims it fulfills a prophecy in those wretched scrolls of his. Superstitious nonsense, but he is quite correct on one point: we need to find Sai Sahan." :Why is Sai Sahan so important? :"In the chaos following the Soulburst, Sahan stole the Amulet of Kings and fled the Imperial City. We're going to need that relic, and he is the only one who knows its current location." :Where is Sai Sahan, now? :"He was captured by Mannimarco's agents and taken to an undisclosed location. We need to find out where he's being held." :What do you need me to do? His reply will depend on which Alliance you are part of. :Dominion: "Mannimarco keeps his most secret documents in a hidden lair of Daedric cultists deep within the Grahtwood, in the ruins of Wormroot Depths. We must travel there and search for clues." :Covenant: "Mannimarco keeps his most secret documents at Norvulk, a hidden lair of Daedric cultists in the Stormhaven countryside. We must travel there and search for clues." :Pact: "Mannimarco keeps his most secret documents at Knife Ear Grotto in Deshaan, inside a hidden lair of Daedric cultists. We must travel there and search for clues." :I'll set out at once and meet you there. :Dominion: "Remember: Wormroot Depths, Grahtwood. I'll meet you inside." :Covenant: "Travel to Stormhaven's eastern reaches and look for the Norvulk Ruins. I will be waiting for you inside." :Pact: "Head to Knife Ear Grotto, in the eastern mountains of Deshaan. I will meet you inside." You have the opportunity to ask him some questions before you leave. :'I have some questions.' :"If I can endure Titanborn's inane prattle, I can survive your assuredly erudite elucidations. Proceed."'' ::Tell me more about yourself. ::"Well, if you must pry. I am Chancellor to the Elder Council and Overlord of Nibenay, but of all my titles, the greatest is my family name: Tharn. We are the greatest of the noble houses, with seats at the Imperial court for countless centuries." :::A family of politicians? :::"Politicians? A grossly inadequate word to describe our duties and our legacy. The Tharns have a storied history of advising kings and emperors that can be traced back to the First Era. We understand the ebb and flow of power." ::What will happen to you now? ::"Ah, there's the rub. With my … untimely defection? My family will likely be divested of its holdings. The name Tharn is probably being stricken from every document in the Imperial archives, as we speak. I detest being on the wrong side of history." :::Have you really lost everything? :::"Don't sound so smug about it. This is a setback, nothing more. By allying with you, I will liberate the Empire from Mannimarco's grip. The Empire is all that matters to me. I will do what I must to ensure its survival." ::Isn't your daughter the Empress Regent? (Appears after asking a question.) :::"Clivia? She is comfortably lodged in Mannimarco's pocket, along with my nephew, Javad. I doubt they've given my disappearance a second though. Ah, fair Clivia. My charming girl grew to be a ruthlessly ambitious woman. I taught her well." With the relevant Delve: When you arrive: :Abnur Tharn: "This place smells worse than the Harborage." His reactions while you find evidence: :Abnur Tharn: "So, Sai Sahan is alive, and he has not been broken. An important piece of the puzzle, to be sure, but where is he being kept?" :Abnur Tharn: "He knows of our plan to use the amulet to set things right! We must rescue Sai Sahan before he can be broken." :'Abnur Tharn:' ''"This is the information we've been looking for!" You can then speak with Tharn :"At last! Sai Sahan has been taken to the Halls of Torment!" :The Halls of Torment? :"Oh yes. It's Coldharbour's most nefarious prison. The Daedra in the Halls of Torment reach deep into the dark places of a prisoner's mind and torture them with apparitions of the things they most dread." :That sounds a lot like what happened to Lyris. :"It's an effective tactic. The Daedra mock our emotional attachments and the memories that form our sense of self. :''Daedra have no use for such things. They are immortal. It's impossible to kill Daedra— They simply reform, over time." :We need to rescue Sai Sahan. Can you get us to the Halls of Torment? :"Of course I can. I am Abnur Tharn! :''But first, I have a bit more research to do. Go back to the Harborage and tell Varen what we've discovered. I'll meet you there once I've made the necessary preparations." :Very well. Halls of Torment During his argument with Lyris: :Lyris Titanborn: "Put a cork in it, Tharn! Sai's my friend. Probably the best friend I have. If the Vestige is going, I'm going too!" :Abnur Tharn: "Yes, I see. And you are the most qualified, why? Is it your superior knowledge of Coldharbour? Your expertise in dealing with Daedric entities? Or is it simply the unrequited puppy love you feel for that shirtless mammoth?" When spoken to after the argument: :"I swear, I haven't heard such bickering and whining since the last Tharn family gathering at Mid Year's Feast!" After speaking with Varen: :"You look perplexed. What inscrutable riddles is Varen spouting now?" :He said that only one of you can join me. :"Did he? What surprisingly good advice. Titanborn and I are more likely to kill each other than we are to help. The choice is yours, but I recommend choosing brains over brawn. I have valuable knowledge of the Daedra. And don't forget, I'm the mage." :Abnur Come with me, Abnur. :"A very wise decision. One you won't regret, trust me. Shall we go? We've a Redguard swordmaster to rescue." If chosen to go with you to the Halls, Tharn will have dialogue for if you speak with him unprompted: :"I heard stories about this foul place during my time in Coldharbour. Chilling. I might have become a permanent resident, were it not for your timely rescue." After having seen the Tharn Doppelganger for the first time: :Abnur Tharn: "What's this? It looks like me! What in damnation is going on here?" Speaking with Tharn after defeating the Doppelganger: :"Well, that was unnerving. Can't say that I've ever had to kill a version of myself before. But, I must say, even as an evil doppelganger, I'm a very capable opponent!" :What was all that talk of sword-singers? :"They were a legendary group of Redguard swordmasters, wiped out in the First Era by the Yokudan Emperor Hira. Sahan spent years trying to resurrect their ancient traditions, but failed utterly. He considered it his greatest failure." :Why did the doppelganger look like you? :"The torturers here are using Sahan's memories and darkest fears against him, in an attempt to break his will. :''He and I were never close. In truth, I enjoyed mocking him. I had no idea how deeply it affected him. Interesting." :You almost sound pleased about that. :"Oh, please. We're adults, aren't we? The day I start considering people's feelings before speaking my mind is the day my efficacy as a politician comes to an end. When that day comes, just kill me outright, I beg of you." After killing Lyris' Doppelganger: :Abnur Tharn: "Vestige! Hold a moment!" :"Well, well, well. Wasn't that a charming little scene? I can't wait to mock … to tell Titanborn all about it." :What do you mean? :"Are you as blind as your vagabond emperor? The first room was about Sai's failures. This room is obviously an attempt to leverage his subconscious desires. So, our Redguard friend has a secret crush on the half-giant. How revolting." :Do you think they had a relationship? :"Please! Titanborn has all the emotional depth of a Frost Atronach. But, who knew Sahan was that sentimental? Then again, he did resist her charms. Good thing, too. That truly would have been a farewell kiss." :I think we just met Mannimarco's Duchess of Anguish. :"I can only assume she's Sahan's personal torturer. I have a sneaking suspicion we'll be meeting her again, very soon. Come, let's keep moving." After you find Sai Sahan: :"Nice of you to check in with me, but I think Sai is more in need of your attentions." Once the portal is opened: :"Sahan is injured, but it appears that he can walk on his own. He's stronger than I thought." When you arrive in the Harborage but before you talk to Varen, Abnur will mention that he has important things to do. :"Sahan looks relatively healthy, but there's no telling whats sort of toll years of torment will take upon the mind. It will be interesting to see. I do hope we're done here. I have an assignation with a young lady." Speaking with Tharn after the quest is completed. :"Sahan seems relatively unharmed. Can we wrap this up? I've an appointment with a certain young lady and I need to stop by the moneychangers first. Women of that stripe seldom do anything on credit." Valley of Blades When you first arrive in the Harborage to travel to the Valley, Tharn is not looking forward to it. :"I've never heard of this Valley of the Blades. I do hope they have a tavern. I'm going to need a stiff drink after traveling with this lot." Speaking to him upon arrival at the Valley: :"Had I known it was going to be this hot, I would have dressed for it." If you talk to him at non-important times: :"Lead on. Let's get the ring and be done with this place." :Sai Sahan: "It is strange to return to these mountains. Memories of youth flood my mind, each one bringing its own sorrow, or its own smile." :Abnur Tharn: "Oh, joy. We've been here less than five minutes and Sahan is already getting maudlin and weepy." :Lyris Titanborn: "Shut up, Tharn! Don't let him get to you, Sai. Let him roll his yes. Maybe he'll find a brain back there." :Sai Sahan: "Kasura often said that rudeness is a weak man's imitation of strength. She is wise beyond her years. You will like her, Snow Lily." Trekking further into the valley will reveal that the Abbey is under attack. :Sai Sahan: "What is this? The abbey burns!" :Lyris Titanborn: "So much destruction! What could have done this?" :Abnur Tharn: "I'm afraid I've seen this before. Keep an eye skyward, Titanborn!" After listening to Kasura, the companions will discuss. :Lyris Titanborn: "What do you think? Trap?" :Abnur Tharn: "It's only a trap if you don't know about it. I assume everything is a trap. Therefore, it's a challenge." After defeating the Daedric Titan and talking with Kasura: :Kasura: "Follow me. The hidden entrance will not be obvious." :Lyris Titanborn: "Why would a crypt need a secret entrance?" :Abnur Tharn: "It's a wonder there's an unplundered crypt in all of Skyrim! You Nords could learn a thing or two from the builders of Hammerfell." :Sai Sahan: "Perhaps Hammerfell could also teach Nibenay the virtue of good manners." Once in the crypt, Tharn will warn you. :"Mannimarco is aware of our presence. We need to find the ring and leave this place." When you have the ring and talk Kasura, Mannimarco's projection will come to gloat while the dead rise. :Mannimarco: "I knew you would lead me to the ring, eventually. Give it to me!" :Sai Sahan: "Your presence defiles this place, Mannimarco!" :Mannimarco: "Give me the ring and I might spare your pathetic lives!" :Lyris Titanborn: "We struck down your Titan and we'll strike you down soon enough!" :Mannimarco: "The Titan was a prelude of what's to come if you continue to defy me!" :Abnur Tharn: "Defy you? Your delusions of godhood are laughable, you ignominious corpse-herder!" :Mannimarco: "Very well, then. I'll simply take the ring from your corpses." : :Sai Sahan: "Blasphemy! How dare you raise the honored dead to fight your battle!" :Kasura: "Sai, look out! He's raising Ra Abah! If you talk with him during the fight. :"You should leave for the Harborage immediately! More Worm Cultists are most assuredly on their way here!"'' After Ra Abah is defeated, Tharn will raise a good point. :Abnur Tharn: "The next time you hide something from the most powerful necromancer in all of Tamriel, you might reconsider hiding it in a bloody tomb!" Once the dead are stopped, Abnur Tharn will be more optimistic. :"We've done it. We have the ring, and we're one step closer to recovering the Amulet of Kings. We might just pull this off." While you deliver the ring, the trio will stay behind to help the Abbey. :Kasara: "The damage is great, but if you had not arrived when you did, there would be nothing left to rebuild. Be safe in the coming days, my friends. I look forward to your return." :Sai Sahan: "The Abbey of Blades will rise from these ashes. If I survive the dark path we must walk, I will return to help Kasura shape a new generation of blademasters." :Lyris Titanborn: "A noble goal, Sai. Perhaps I'll join you. For now, we should see to the survivors." :Abnur Tharn: "You continue to surprise me, Sahan. And just when I thought I had you figured out." :Sai Sahan: "You can never know me, Tharn. In the Book of Circles, Divad wrote that the greatest warriors suffers his pain in silence, for he knows that an open oven bakes no bread." :Abnur Tharn: "My great grandfather Knavus Tharn put it another way: better to keep your silence and be thought an imbecile, than to open your mouth and remove all doubt!" Shadow of Sancre Tor Speaking with him before receiving the briefing on Sancre Tor from Varen: :"I must admit, I'm not comfortable with this little jaunt. Sancre Tor is in the mountains of Colovia, and Colovians are the worst kind of Imperials—backwards mountain men without any sense of decorum. At least Varen will feel right at home." Afterwards, he will leery of entering the ruins. :"So, we're to stumble blindly into the catacombs beneath a crumbling ruin abandoned for an age? Lovely. That bearded idiot swordmaster will lead us straight into a trap, no doubt." When you arrive in Sancre Tor, Abnur will be unimpressed by his first impression of Sancre Tor: :"This is my first visit to Sancre Tor. I must say, I'm unimpressed. Alessia's holy city has seen better days, to be sure!" A dubious choice of hiding places: :Lyris Titanborn: "You could have hidden that amulet anywhere in Tamriel, and this was your first choice?" :Sai Sahan: "It seemed like a good idea at the time." :Abnur Tharn: "Brilliant. Why is it that the people with the most ridiculous ideas are always the ones who are most certain of them?" :Sai Sahan and Lyris Titanborn, simultaneously: "Shut up, Tharn." After walking through the passageway, you will be greeted by a massive projection of Mannimarco. :Mannimarco: "What brings you to Sancre Tor, old friends? Looking for an amulet, perhaps?" :Sai Sahan: "Mannimarco? How did you find this place?" :Mannimarco: "Do you really think I'd allow you to escape the Halls of Torment if I couldn't track your every movement?" : :Lyris Titanborn: "Sai, no! Mannimarco, stop! You're killing him!" :Mannimarco: "Where is the Amulet of Kings? My master, Molag Bal, demands it!" :Abnur Tharn: "Your master. Please! You would use the amulet to betray Molag Bal!" :Mannimarco: "Fool! When I ascended, you could have been at my right hand, Tharn. Instead you chose to align yourself with mongrels and imbeciles. Now you'll die with them!" :Abnur Tharn: "You won't get away with this. Do you really think you can betray a Daedric Prince?" :Mannimarco: "With the Amulet of Kings, all things are possible! Nations will tremble and bow before me! I will be a god!" :Sai Sahan: "The Amulet of Kings will never be yours! It is protected by a ward of the Divines!" :Mannimarco: "You mean your ward of Stendarr, God of Merciful Forbearance, patron of gutless, law-abiding dimwits? It won't even slow me down!" If you talk to Abnur afterwards, he will note, "It would seem that in his own mind, our friend Sai never really left the Halls of Torment." Once you have spoken with Sai a brief conversation will happen. :Lyris Titanborn: "Sai, are you well enough to continue?" :Sai Sahan: "Have no fear, Snow Lily. I am Redguard. We are like mountain bamboo: far stronger and more flexible than we might appear." :Abnur Tharn: "I find it hilarious that Mannimarco chose such a massive projected appearance. He's obviously overcompensating for something." If you try and talk with Abnur again, he will be annoyed, "Are we done here? Honestly, the Inner Courtyard is just beyond the next door!" Once you have listened to Mannimarco's presentation on how he will become a god. :"Shall we keep moving, or did you wish to continue prattling on endlessly?" While Sai Sahan takes a break: :Sai Sahan: "Please. A moment, my friends. I … I must rest before we continue." :Lyris Titanborn: "Sai? Are you all right? That bastard really hurt you, didn't he? I swear to the gods I'll take his head off!" :Sai Sahan: "I'll be fine, Snow Lily. I just need a moment to catch my breath." :Lyris Titanborn: "Take all the time you need. I'll keep watch. If there's anything I can do, just name it." :Abnur Tharn: "An enchanting moment. I'll be over here, bringing up my lunch." However, if you talk with him, Abnur will have a request. :"Sahan doesn't look well, Vestige. Keep an eye on him." Once you reach the inner chamber and Mannimarco smugly reveals his surprise. :"Where is this shrine? Let's find it and be done with this place." After consecrating the first shrine. :"One more shrine to consecrate, yes? Can we please get to it?" As you continue to the Vault Antechamber, you will listen to an enchanting conversation: :Abnur Tharn: "Dank corridors, crumbling walls, nauseating smells. This place has all the charm of a Riften brothel. It must feel very much like home to you, Titanborn." :Lyris Titanborn: "You mean a crypt filled with the rotting corpses of inbred kings and failed statesmen. Must be what it's like at a Tharn family reunion." :Sai Sahan: "It is more pleasant in the summer months." At this point, Abnur just wants to get the amulet and leave. :"Are we finally done with that shrine nonsense? Can we please get what we came for and leave this wretched hole in the ground?" When you have arrived at the Vault of Kings. :"Nearly there now, I'd imagine." Mannimarco will be inside the Vault waiting for you, and you and your companions will need to defeat him. While this is happening Abnur will work with one of the portals. :Abnur Tharn: "Keep Mannimarco occupied! I'll close the portal!" Once you have defeated Mannimarco, you can take the amulet. Abnur will be surprised that you managed to defeat the King of Worms. :"I'll admit, Vestige. I never thought you'd be the one to kill the worm. Take the Amulet of Kings and let's be gone from here." After you take the Amulet of Kings, the trio will have a conversation. :Lyris Titanborn: "Everything Mannimarco did was designed to pit us against each other. We can't let that happen. Look what we can accomplish when we work together." :Abnur Tharn: "How uncharacteristically optimistic of you, Titanborn. I may have that embroidered on a pillow." :Lyris Titanborn: "The Divines gave you a nose for a reason, Tharn. So you can keep your mouth shut and still keep breathing." :Abnur Tharn: "Well played, Titanborn. Well played." :Sai Sahan: "We are finished here. It is time to go home." Once back at the Harborage. :"The Amulet of Kings is ours. The companions are victorious, again. I'm sure Varen will be eager to hear all about our fantastic and amazing victory." After you have spoken with Varen, Abnur will be humble when receiving potential praise. :"I know what you're thinking, Vestige. You want to thank me for my noble and heroic effort in helping you defeat that treacherous worm, Mannimarco. No need to laud me, though. The world already knows of my brilliance. But you're welcome nonetheless." Council of the Five Companions After speaking with Sai Sahan: :Sai Sahan: "I, Sai Sahan, steward of the Abbey of Blades, call for the Five Companions to be reforged this day." :Sai Sahan: "By the light of Stendarr, and the heart of Lorkhan, may our blade of fellowship be forged anew. And may the Vestige, our mutual friend and ally, become its tip, that we may thrust it straight into the heart of a Daedric Prince." :Lyris Titanborn: "Sai Sahan is right. You are the member that we should have had all those years ago." :Varen Aquilarios: "It is as the Scrolls foretold. The soulless one will become the brightest of five stars, and they shall guide us to the coming dawn." :Abnur Tharn: "Oh, please. You melodramatic sots! Fine, fine. If seeing one of your foolish prophecies com true will help to ensure the safety of the Empire, I'll play along." :Sai Sahan: "We stand united once more- the Five Companions are reforged, and together we will strike down the God of Schemes!" After speaking with Lyris: :Lyris Titanborn: "Let's not forget the struggles that got us to this point. We're almost home. We just have a bit further to fight." :Abnur Tharn: "Are you all insane? You do realize what we need to do, right? We have to fight a Daedric Prince. Amulet or no, this is going to mean more death. Vestige! Come here. I'll tell you what they're afraid to mention." Speaking with Tharn: :"Getting all chummy with Titanborn? I enjoy the company of clever, well informed people, You really should try it some time. :''So, you felled the great Mannimarco. Well played. You've done the Empire a great service." :That's not why I did it. :"The farmer doesn't thank the cow when it voids itself on the field, but it still makes the crops grow taller." :Is that your way of thanking me? :"I suppose it is. But that wasn't the reason for this heartwarming reunion. Varen and I have spoken at length since you recovered the Amulet and determined our final course of action. :''Molag Bal remains a threat and Tamriel is still in grave danger." :What did you have in mind? :"First, the Planemeld must be stopped. Even now, forces gather and plan an assault on Oblivion itself. You must join them." :What then? (If you haven't completed the Final Assault) :"Then, and only then, can you take the fight to Molag Bal himself- to restore protection to Nirn and reclaim your soul." :Is it even possible to defeat Molag Bal? (If you have completed the Final Assault) :"The Planemeld has been stopped, but Molag Bal's power over Nirn is still prodigious. :''To restore protection to Nirn and reclaim your soul, you must face the God of Schemes himself." :Is it even possible to defeat Molag Bal? :"I know more about the Daedra than any man or mer alive. for good or ill, my family has always kept ties with the forces of Oblivion, and this much I know- one cannot kill a Daedric Prince. :''But we have the Amulet of Kings..." :Go on. :"With the Amulet in our possession, we may be able to wound him. Severely. And in the process, force him to relinquish every last soul he has stolen- including your own. :''This is where your... condition works to your benefit." :How? :"The ritual we performed with the Amulet of Kings caused the Soulburst and damaged the veil between worlds. If the damage is to be repaired, I must attempt the ritual again, this time with you." :Won't that just cause another Soulburst? :"Only if we use it here on Nirn. But if we were to travel to Coldharbour, we might be able to harness its power. Imbue you with divine agency enough to challenge the Daedric Prince. :''But there is a price...." :There always is. :"Calling upon the power of the Amulet in this manner will consume someone's soul. Utterly. One cannot channel the power of the gods without paying such a price. :''Unfortunately, you don't have a soul to consume and I am needed to perform the ritual." :Someone has to die? :"More specifically, one of our three companions. I suspect that's why they're so nauseatingly over-appreciative and fawning." :No. The price is too high. :Abnur Tharn: "Of course it is. The fact of the matter stands, however. One of the Five will need to give their life to fuel this attack, when the time comes." :Lyris Titanborn: "So you said before the Vestige arrived. And I've already thought it over. I'll do it." :Sai Sahan: "Snow Lily, no! You should not need to give your life this way. This is my duty- penance for my numerous failures. This is my chance to make things right." :Varen Aquilarios: "The Scrolls said nothing of this moment, and so I am not bound to their dictates. Vestige, I ask that you let me do this one thing. All that has happened was because of my hubris. I shall be the one." :Lyris Titanborn: "Sire, you've done enough. This was Mannimarco's doing, not yours." :Lyris Titanborn: "I don't see you leaping to volunteer, Tharn. Saving your own backside again?" :Abnur Tharn: "Had as it may be, Lyris, don't be an idiot. I am the only one who knows the ritual and we don't have time to teach anyone else." :Varen Aquilarios: "That's enough. It won't be decided here and now. Vestige, come here. I have some final words for you." Speaking after the quest: :"I'm not going to tell you to put it out of mind. One of these people is going to have to die for you. Can you make that choice, when the time comes? Or will you fail, to the doom of us all?" God of Schemes When you speak to him inside the Harborage: :"We'll never be ready, so I suppose that means we're as ready as we'll ever be." Upon your arrival at Heart's Grief, Abnur Tharn will ask to speak with you. :Abnur Tharn: "I'll never get used to this place. Come here, Vestige. I'd like a word before we skip off merrily to our doom." :"The time is at hand. Stop second-guessing yourself, stop questioning your resolve, just stand up and do it. You're ready." :What do you mean? :"This is it. The beginning of the blasted end. There's no point in pretending this isn't happening, or saying we're not ready. This challenge will not wait. Can you do what is necessary, no matter the cost? No matter how much it grieves you?" :Molag Bal has my soul. Is there a choice? :"There is always a choice. But you don't get to choose what is true, you only get to choose what you will do about it. Do you need a reminder about what lies ahead?" ::I know what we need to do. Let's get it done. :::"(?)" ::Tell me again. ::"We are approaching the fortress of Molag Bal, perhaps the most dangerous place in all of Oblivion. Together, we five are mighty—”even I will admit that—but I cannot invoke the ritual until we are in the presence of the dark prince, himself." :::Go on. :::"In exchange for this investiture of power, one of your companions will need to be sacrificed. It will be for you to decide which, when the time comes. The infusion of power will not last for long. That's why we need to get close." ::::And then? ::::"And then, what? I've no idea what will happen to you. Apotheosis? Disintegration? Too many unknowns and not enough information. But if you defeat Molag Bal and survive, your soul and the soul of every other surviving vestige, should be restored." ::::Let's do this. When spoken to without need at Heart's Grief: :"I highly doubt that the God of Schemes is engaged in banal conversation right now. Perhaps we should follow his example?" Upon entering the Heart's Grief Vestibule: Molag Bal will undoubtedly set his most powerful servants in our path. Prepare for the worst. :The Prophet: "This place is alive with pain and suffering. This must be where Molag Bal torments those who displease him." :Lyris Titanborn: "Look there! Is that Mannimarco?" :Abnur Tharn: "Mannimarco! He was a back-stabbing hypocrite with delusions of godhood. The fool got precisely what he deserved!" If you choose to release Mannimarco, he will say the following: :Mannimarco: "You actually released me? Naive fool! Future generations will pay for your weakness!" :Abnur Tharn: "Are you insane? That worm didn't deserve your mercy!" :Lyris Titanborn: "Why do I get the feeling we're going to regret this?" If you speak to other prisoners, Abnur Tharn can comment on them. After speaking to Javad Tharn, he will say: :Abnur Tharn: "It's my small-minded nephew, Javad. The lad was petty and cruel for the enjoyment of it. I always suspected he'd meet an untimely end. Leave him to his fate. It's kinder than he deserves." After speaking to Septima Tharn, he will say: :Abnur Tharn: "Septima Tharn. A grand niece on my mother's side. Or was it a third cousin? No matter. From what I've heard of her predilections, she belongs in this gallery of horrors." Arriving at the Seat of Tyranny: :The Prophet: "Molag Bal is here. I can feel his presence. Sense his foul breath upon the wind." :The Prophet: "There. That place should serve us well. Let us assemble and prepare the ritual." :Lyris Titanborn: "What do you suppose this place was?" :Sai Sahan: "A temple of some kind. The Dark Anchors may have pulled it into Coldharbour. Or, perhaps it was created by the Daedra to mock the Divines." :Abnur Tharn: "What does it matter? We can't wait any longer. We must perform the ritual. Vestige, it is time for you to make your decision." Speaking with Tharn about the ritual: :"Yes, this will be close enough, I think. Are you prepared?" :Varen, Sai and Lyris are all willing to give up their lives. :"No one is more surprised than I. They are willing to sacrifice themselves to save the world, yet they will never hear a single word of thanks. A funny thing for a selfish man to say, isn't it? I'd better be careful not to learn anything from this." :How can I choose? :"I've no idea. Speak to them. Let their words convince you. But once the choice is made, there is no turning back. The harvest of a fresh soul will no doubt bring Molag Bal's attention upon us. You must take that opportunity to strike him down." :Is there no other way? :"We've already been over this. You need an infusion of divine power to even consider challenging a Daedric Prince. The Amulet of Kings can give you that power, but at the cost of a life." :What sort of power should I expect to receive? :"The Amulet of Kings is a relic of Akatosh, the Dragon God of Time. His powers embody the qualities of perseverance and invincibility, while promoting the virtues of duty, service, and obedience. Make of that what you will." :I'll hear what each of them has to say. :"Don't dawdle. The Daedra could be on us at any moment." Once you have made your decision on how to sacrifice, Abnur Tharn will bring out the Amulet of Kings and say: :Abnur Tharn: "Position yourself over there, Vestige. And brace yourself." If you have chosen to sacrifice Lyris Titanborn: :Sai Sahan: "Snow Lily, no... don't do this. Please." :Lyris Titanborn: "Death is simply life's next great adventure, and I am prepared to make the journey. I hope to see you all again one day, in Sovngarde. Until then, it has been my greatest honor." If you have chosen to sacrifice Sai Sahan: :Lyris Titanborn: "Sai, I... I'll never forget you. And we'll finish this, I swear it." :Sai Sahan: "I am honored to make this sacrifice. When you think of me, I hope you remember me fondly, and sing songs of this day while you toast to my memory." If you have chosen to sacrifice Varen Aquilarios: :Lyris Titanborn: "We'll never forget you Sire, or your sacrifice." :Varen Aquilarios: "Great Akatosh, Dragon God of Time, forgive me for my hubris. Grant your divine power to the Vestige and restore your protection to Tamriel, that my sacrifice might not be in vain." Regardless of who was picked, the rest of the ritual will continue on as follows: :Abnur Tharn: "History may not remember your sacrifice, but those present here will never forget it." :Abnur Tharn: "Divines of Tamriel! With this vessel of your power, the Amulet of Kings, I call upon your strength!" :Abnur Tharn: "Let this noble sacrifice be a testament to our desire to set things right and restore balance to the Mundus!" :Abnur Tharn: "Your champion stands ready! Accept this offering and imbue this vestige with your glory! Let the will of Molag Bal be denied!" The chosen companion will be sacrificed, and you are imbued with divine strength: :Abnur Tharn: "Vestige! Now is the time! You must ascend the path and face the Daedric Prince!" :Abnur Tharn: "You must face the God of Schemes alone. I will get the others to safety. Go!" If you decide to speak with him after the ritual, he will scold you for wasting time. :"Are you insane? Don't stop to chat with me, get up there!" Elsweyr Prologue The Demon Weapon Starting the Quest If you have not met Abnur Tharn yet: :"I see my summons reached you. Good, good. You may wonder who I am and why I sent for you. Don't. Just trust me. I have only the best interests of the Empire in mind. But we must leave now if we're going to take advantage of the situation." If you have met Abnur Tharn as the Vestige: :"Ah, Vestige, how good of you to attend me. Information has come to my attention that could significantly change the future of Tamriel and the Empire. If we're going to take advantage of the situation, we need to leave immediately." :What situation are we talking about? :"A situation that could end the Three Banners War and get Ayrenn, Emeric, and Jorunn to return to their senses. While these children squabble over territory, the common people and the Empire suffer. We have an opportunity and we need to jump on it!" :What kind of opportunity can end the Alliance War?/I don't understand. What kind of opportunity can end the Alliance War? :"In simple terms, I just purchased two halves of an ancient tablet. The Wrathstone. It forms a map that should lead us to a weapon whose existence will force all sides to cease their aggressive behavior. Help me acquire this weapon and end the war." Alternatively :"Simply put, I just acquired two halves of an ancient tablet. The Wrathstone. It forms a map that will lead us to a weapon capable of forcing all sides to cease their aggressive behavior. Help me find this weapon and we can end the war." :I'll help you find this weapon. :"We must hurry. Even now, someone follows me, resisting my best efforts to identify them. While I deal with this threat, I need you to begin the process of locating the triangulants. Without them, the map is worthless." ::Remind me. Who are you, again? ::"I am Abnur Tharn, advisor to emperors for well over one hundred years. I most recently served as the grand chancellor and the Imperial Battlemage for Varen Aquilarios. I assume my qualifications meet with your approval?" :::So why ask me for my help? :::"I want to reunite the warring territories under a single banner. The Empire must be reborn! This weapon represents the best chance to accomplish that, and I require your help to convince Loremaster Dagaril-dro to lead us to the triangulants." ::Triangulants? Is that a real word? :::"Of course it is. I just invented it! Right now, the map shown on the Wrathstone has no identifying features. Without triangulants, I have no context by which to read the map. I know a Khajiiti loremaster, however, who can help with that." Both options lead to the following: :How can a Khajiiti loremaster help us find an ancient weapon? :"Each half of the tablet contains part of a map and an inscription. Khunzar-ri and the Demon Weapon. The key to finding the triangulants resides in that Khajiiti myth. We must convince Dagaril-dro to direct us to storytellers who know the legend." :Where do I find the loremaster? :Dominion: "Dagaril-dro often wanders the Auridon coast. We need to bring him a gift, however, and I know he's fond of dusk mushrooms. Gather the mushrooms from the ruins of Bewan, then meet me at the loremaster's camp. I'll mark the location on your map." :Covenant: "Dagaril-dro often wanders the Glenumbra coast. We need to bring him a gift, however, and I know he is fond of dusk mushrooms. Gather the mushrooms from the ruins of Enduum, then meet me at the loremaster's camp. I'll mark the location on your map." :'Pact:' ''"Dagaril-dro often relaxes in Stonefalls. We need to bring him a gift, however, and I happen to know he is fond of dusk mushrooms. Gather the mushrooms in Hightide Hollow, then meet me at the loremaster's camp. I'll mark the location on your map." :'You seem to know a lot about the Khajiiti legends already.' :"I know about a great many things, but Khajiiti legends tend to be convoluted. The loremaster must direct us to the secret order of storytellers, the moon-singers. Only they can set us on the correct path. Now, gather the mushrooms for Dagaril-dro."'' ::What kind of weapon is powerful enough to stop the war? ::"Written records are silent on the subject, but the tablet indicates that Khunzar-ri hid a demon weapon. That's the best translation I could manage. Demon weapon. I believe it's the same relic Queen Anequina used to end the First War of the Prides." :::Queen Anequina? First War of the Prides? :::"Khajiiti legends, each based on a modicum of truth. Queen Anequina led the most powerful of the sixteen Khajiiti kingdoms. It even took her name. When the Khajiit fought the First War of the Prides, Queen Anequina used a relic to restore the peace." ::::So who was Khunzar-ri? ::::"A mythic hero of the Khajiit. His tales tend to be rather outlandish, so we need to separate the truth from the lies. Once we gather the stories related to Khunzar-ri and the demons, we'll find clues that will lead us to the triangulants." ::Are you going to help me gather the mushrooms? ::"Menial labor? I think not. But weren't you paying attention? Someone has been following me ever since I decided upon this course of action. Despite my efforts, their identity remains annoyingly elusive. Only a mage of great power could hide from me." :::Should I be worried? :::"I doubt my stalker has any interest in you. Why do you think I requested your aid? Given your relative unimportance, you should be able to travel unmolested. Once I've dealt with my stalker, I'll join you at Dagaril-dro's camp." ::Where did you get the Wrathstones? If you have not done the quests of Wrathstone yet: :::"An associate pointed me toward the scholar, Tharayya, who agreed to deliver the tablet. She uncovered the two halves at Frostvault and Garlas Malatar, then had the audacity to charge me a small fortune. Still, the tablet forms the map we need." If you have completed both dungeon quests: :::"An associate alerted me to the two halves of the tablet you helped Tharayya uncover from the ruins of Frostvault and Garlas Malatar. I immediately determined it formed a map. Tharayya agreed to sell them to me, but the cost was obnoxiously high." ::::A map? So you know where we need to go to find the weapon? ::::"The tablet speaks of Khunzar-ri and the demon weapon he hid away in an ancient place of power. But the map isn't complete. It requires triangulants to serve as orientation points. Without those, it's worthless. That's where the storytellers come in." Speaking to him after this conversation: :"This pointless war has gone on long enough. It's time to put a stop to it. Gather the dusk mushrooms and head for Dagaril-dro's camp. As soon as I take care of the shadow that's been following me, I'll meet you there." Talking to the Loremaster After collecting the Dusk Mushrooms, you will need to find the loremaster, Dagaril-dro. Once you have given him the mushrooms and questioned him, Abnur Tharn will appear behind you. :"I see you made it to the old loremaster's camp. Were the dusk mushrooms to his liking?" :Yes. He said we need to go to the Redfur Trading Post, The Baandari Trading Post, and Rawl'kha. :"Grahtwood, Malabal Tor, and Reaper's March. Not an easy journey, but I can make it more tolerable. Allow me to open a portal to the Redfur Trading Post. Track down the first moon-singer and hear the beginning of Khunzar-ri's tale. I'll be along shortly." :I'll use the portal and go find Azargo Long-Tale. Once he has created the portal, he will settle down next to Dagaril-dro and begin to meditate. :Abnur Tharn: "This portal will transport you to Redfur Trading Post. I'll catch up with you after I pay my respects to Old Grandfather." Questioning the Moon-singers ;At the Redfur Trading Post After you have listened to Azargo Long-Tale's story, you can speak with Tharn. :"What an interesting story. If only I could shake my shadow as easily as Khunzar-ri does … well … anything. At least now I know where to find the first triangulant." :The first triangulant? :"Yes, the triangulant. The first reference point that will allow us to use the map and locate the weapon. We must proceed with caution, however. My unknown follower utilizes a magic I cannot penetrate. I need to conserve my energy, just in case." :So where do we need to go to find the first triangulant? :"The location was spelled out in the moon-singer's story. The verse concerning Nurarion the Perfect. It's as clear as the sky on a cloudless day. "Among the buried roots of the Ayleid worms." It refers to a place I know well. Wormroot Depths." If you haven't cleared Wormroot Depths before: :(?) :"(?)" If you have cleared Wormroot Depths before: :I explored Wormroot Depths. :"Perhaps, but I have no doubt the secret the Khajiit left behind escaped your notice. While your familiarity with the ruin will be a benefit, do not grow complacent. We must be ready for anything. I will meet you at the ruins after I evade my shadow." If you previously completed The Tharn Speaks as part of the Aldmeri Dominion: :Wormroot Depths? I think I've visited that place. :"Your memory is excellent. We explored the place while looking for Sai Sahan. Somewhere in Wormroot Depths, the ancient Khajiit hid a reference point that will get us one step closer to finding the weapon. I'll meet you there." :I'll meet you inside Wormroot Depths. Speaking to him again after this conversation: :"Make your way to Wormroot Depths and look for anything that appears Khajiiti in origin. I'll join you there after I deal with our mysterious follower." ;Wormroot Depths: When you enter the ruin, Abnur will comment on the delve. :Abnur Tharn: "Ah, the distinctive smell of Daedric sorcery. It's as atrocious as it is pervasive." Speaking to him within the ruins: :"We're looking for anything that appears to be Khajiiti in origin. Perhaps a new addition or alterations to an existing structure. I still haven't pinpointed my shadow, so I'll be saving my energy for an emergency. Any lesser threats I leave to you." Abnur Tharn has a few comments to make as you fight your way through Wormroot Depths: :Abnur Tharn: "Your technique seems adequate, if a bit unrefined." :Abnur Tharn: "If I wasn't preserving my power, we'd be done by now." Within the New-Moons Chamber: :Abnur Tharn: "I'm not sure what I expected, but it certainly wasn't this." :Abnur Tharn: "The ancient Khajiiti really want us to work to uncover the triangulant." :Abnur Tharn: "Hmm. Examine the moons on each statue." :Abnur Tharn: "Fascinating. It must have something to do with the direction of the light." When you solve the light puzzle: :Abnur Tharn: "Pretty ingenious for a bunch of ancient cats. Why don't you see what's in the chest before we head to the Baandari Trading Post." Speaking to him before looting the chest: :"Prisms and light, ingenious! These obstacles annoy me, but the engineering is impressive. I expect we'll see more of these puzzle-locks before we reach the hidden weapon. Now collect the map coordinate while I open a portal to Baandari Trading Post." After looting the chest: :Abnur Tharn: "Come along. I can't maintain this portal indefinitely." He will say this line before entering every portal he opens for you from this point on, so you best get used to these words. ;Baandari Trading Post After hearing Mizbina's part of the story. :"You know, the legend of Khunzar-ri is more interesting than I remember. It must be Moon-Singer Mizbina's delivery. Marginally entertaining. She made the location of the next triangulant quite clear to one of exceptional intellect. Such as myself." :So you figured out where the next triangulant for the map can be found? :"Of course. Only the nearby Black Vine Ruins could be referred to as the "Ayleid lair of creeping ebony plants." I never cared for carnivorous vegetation. I'll meet you in the ruins after I make one more attempt to catch my elusive stalker." :Someone is still following you? :"Yes, and with brazen impunity. I almost caught my stalker here at the trading post before they slipped away in the crowd. They're like an insect buzzing around my head that I can't quite swat. Someone with that level of power concerns me greatly." :Well, good luck with that. I'll meet you inside Black Vine Ruins. Speaking to him after this conversation: :"My stalker remains focused on me, but I urge you to stay vigilant. Be on your guard and don't trust anyone you meet on the road. Someone with the power to hide from Abnur Tharn is not to be trifled with." ;Black Vine Ruins: :Abnur Tharn: "The Khajiit moon-singers went to a great deal of effort to separate and hide their clues, but I feel like we're getting closer." Speaking to him here: :"Try not to let the carnivorous plants consume you. Getting eaten by mostly stationary creatures doesn't help one's reputation. Or so I've heard." Abnur Tharn has a few comments to make as you fight your way through the delve: :Abnur Tharn: "Where did you learn to fight, Shad Astula Academy?" :Abnur Tharn: "Perhaps you could kill them a little faster, hmmm?" :Abnur Tharn: "I see what you did there." Inside the Dark Moon Chamber: :Abnur Tharn: "Ah, another prism puzzle. At least the ancient Khajiiti were consistent." :Abnur Tharn: "Examine that stone plaque, will you? Any clue will be helpful." After examining the plaque: :Abnur Tharn: "Knowledge can only be found in the dark. Could that refer to the new moons?" After solving the puzzle: :Abnur Tharn: "Adequately done. Now collect the triangulant and let's be on our way." Speaking to him before looting the chest: :"(?)" After looting the chest: :Abnur Tharn: "Come along. I can't maintain this portal indefinitely." ;Rawl'kha Po wysłuchaniu historii Satarri, możesz porozmawiać z Tharnem w Rawl'kha: :"This new moon-singer shows a modicum of promise, but she hasn't yet reached her full potential. Still, the story was interesting and it points us toward the final triangulant required to make use of the map." :You know where the final triangulant is located? :"Oh, yes. The moon-singer made it quite clear. Her tale points to an old shrine not far from here known as Jode's Light. The "Big Moon," referenced in the story. One we collect the final triangulant, I'll be able to use the map to find the weapon." :How do I know you're really going to use the weapon to end the war? :"Still don't trust me? Neither do I. I know what I'm capable of. I'm no better than the fools that lead the alliances. That's why we'll only use the weapon to get them to the negotiating table. Diplomacy works best when facilitated by a big stick." :If you say so. I'll meet you at Jode's Light. Rozmawiając z nim po tej rozmowie: :"So far, my elusive stalker has only followed and observed. I'm beginning to think they want us to do all the work before they swoop in to steal the weapon. I assure you, I won't let that happen. Now, let's had to Jode's Light." ;Jode's Light: Będąc w ruinach, Tharn cię dogoni. :Abnur Tharn: "I find it fitting that the final triangulant awaits us in a Khajiiti ruin." Możesz wtedy z nim porozmawiać o Khamirze, którego poznałeś przed ruinami. :"I'm beginning to question my own magnificence, if you can imagine such a thing. Despite multiple attempts, I still haven't been able to identify or catch the damnable prowler who has been following me! It's really becoming quite irksome." :I met your shadow on the way here. Her name is Khamira. She's an agent of the Speaker of the Mane. :"A Khajiit? Why would the Speaker of the Mane send a powerful wizard to hound me so?" :I don't think she's a mage. She wants to help us get to the weapon before Euraxia Tharn. :"My half-sister? They're aware of her interest in this? Hmm. But why didn't this agent of the speaker simply approach me directly. I would have gladly welcomed her assistance in this matter." :She's afraid you'll balk at her ultimate goal. She says the weapon's a danger and must be destroyed. :"Destroy my one chance to stop the Three Banners War? Never! Don't tell me you agree with this nonsense. That we should allow the Dominion, Pact, and Covenant to continue to tear Tamriel apart? Do you want more people to die?" If you exit the conversation and return before making a decision. :"Well? What say you? Do you agree with the speaker's agent or do you have a modicum of intelligence and compassion? Don't you see? We need to end this bloody conflict, one way or another." Wybrane odpowiedzi: Opcja 1: :If finding the weapon gives us a chance to stop the Three Banners War, it's worth the risk. ::"That's the spirit! As far as Euraxia is concerned, however, I am inclined to agree with the Speaker of the Mane's agent. We must reach the weapon first. I know the dangers. We must proceed with utmost caution. Now let's find the last triangulant." ::All right, let's look around. Opcja 2: :If the weapon is as dangerous as Khamira says, maybe we should destroy it. ::"That's fear talking. We can end a terrible war if we get to the weapon before my despicable half-sister. I shall see this through. I have to. I'd appreciate your help, but I can't force you. We can discuss destroying the weapon after we end the war." ::I agree we need to get to the weapon before Euraxia. Let's go find the last triangulant. Rozmawiając z nim po tej rozmowie: :"Whether this Khamira agrees to work with us or not doesn't really matter. Is this ancient weapon any more dangerous than the ongoing war? I sincerely doubt it. Let's find the last triangulant and see where the map takes us." Abnur Tharn ma kilka komentarzy podczas rozwiązywania ostatniej zagadki: :Abnur Tharn: "With luck, we'll gather the last triangulant and be done with ancient ruins." :Abnur Tharn: "Hmmm. Some of the words have been chipped away. See what you can make of it." :Abnur Tharn: "Some of these moon tiles are identical. Try different combinations of the mirrored pairs." Po ukończeniu zagadki: :Abnur Tharn: "I hardly doubted you. Now grab the final triangulant and let's return to my camp in Grahtwood." Rozmawiając z nim przed obrabowaniem skrzyni: :"Yes, yes. I see what you did. Would you like a sweet biscuit? Collect the tile and let's be on our way." Po obrabowaniu skrzyni: :Abnur Tharn: "Come along. I can't maintain this portal indefinitely." W Abnur Tharn's Camp Po wejściu do portalu znajdziesz się w obozie Tharna na północ od Cormount. Tharn będzie spoglądał na mapy i komentował w miarę zbliżania się: :Abnur Tharn: "Once you know where to look, the location becomes perfectly obvious. Come, let's talk." Kiedy z nim porozmawiasz, podzieli się z Tobą lokalizacją broni: :"With your assistance, we gathered the three triangulants that allowed me to decipher the map formed by the Wrathstone tablet. I now know that the demon weapon resides in the Halls of Colossus along the southern coast of Elsweyr." :The Halls of Colossus? :"An ancient structure whose purpose and origin is clouded in legend. Some believe it contains the Dwarven Numidium, which could be the weapon we seek. I've chartered a wagon to get us to the coast. Then a boat will take us the rest of the way." :I wonder if Khamira will continue to follow us. :"Honestly? I don't give a skeever's arse. She may have been able to track me when I wasn't attempting to conceal our movements, but I made sure to—hmm. It appears this Khamira is more capable than I anticipated." :Khamira found us, didn't she? Potem przyjdzie Khamira, wściekła na Tharna, ale nalegająca, by przyłączyła się do ciebie podczas twojej wyprawy. :Khamira: "The Halls of Colossus! Arrogant Imperial! Without my assistance, you will never survive that place." :Abnur Tharn: "Away with you, cat! It falls upon me to end this accursed war." :Khamira: "So you can declare yourself emperor? I think not! I will accompany you to find and destroy the weapon." :Abnur Tharn: "Emperor has never been my ambition. Join us, if you want. Just don't get in my way." Po rozmowie z Abnur Tharnem: :"Surprisingly clever, those ancient Khajiiti. An old tablet, oral histories disguised as fables, and sophisticated triangulant tiles, all pointing to one location—the Halls of Colossus. The abhorrent Three Banners War is practically over!" :And you're all right with Khamira accompanying us? :"The cat can do as she pleases. Based on the skulls she has already demonstrated, however, I am not averse to having her along. Just realize that I plan to utilize the weapon, despite her protestations. Now take this. For your efforts." Powinien dać Ci w nagrodę złoto. The Halls of Colossus Rozpoczęcie zadania :"The Halls of Colossus, a place as mysterious as it is ancient. I never imagined I'd have a reason to seek it out, let alone explore it. Let's hope the item we pursue lives up to my expectations. And that we reach it before my half-sister, Euraxia." :I know you want to end the war. What does Euraxia hope to accomplish? :"A few years ago, my deplorable sibling broke protocol and conquered a portion of Elsweyr. I assume she wants the weapon to secure her territory and increase the size of her holdings. Euraxia's ruthlessness is exceeded only by her ambition." :Does it bother you that you're opposing your sister on this? :"Half-sister. And I have no hesitation in this regard. To best Euraxia, however, we need to reach the Halls of Colossus ahead of her. Give me and Khamira a moment to negotiate an accord we can both live with. Then meet us by the wagon I chartered." :All right, I'll meet you at the wagon. Kiedy zgodzisz się mu towarzyszyć, możesz zapytać Abnura Tharna o kilka rzeczy: :"Take care of any outstanding business you may have as quickly as possible. I want to depart for the Halls of Colossus and find the weapon as soon as we can." :Remind me about this weapon you're looking for. :"The legends call it the demon weapon. From what we discovered by researching the Khajiiti stories, it's hidden in the Halls of Colossus. I want to use the weapon to end the insipid Three Banners War. Khamira, meanwhile, just wants to destroy it." ::What are the Halls of Colossus? :::"The Halls of Colossus are a place of myth and legend. Personally, I thought it was lost to history until I acquired the tablet. The true purpose of the ancient structure may never be known, but at some point it became a storehouse for the weapon." ::Who's Khamira? ::"Khamira is the woman who has been shadowing me this entire time. Apparently, she works for the Speaker of the Mane, the spiritual leader of the Khajiiti people. She wants to keep the weapon out of the hands of my half-sister, Euraxia, and I concur." :::Your half-sister? :::"Yes, Euraxia Tharn. She proclaimed herself queen of the Khajiiti city of Rimmen a few years ago. Now, I assume, she's after the weapon so she can expand her little empire. It's no wonder the Speaker of the Mane sent an agent to stop her." ::What do the Khajiiti stories have to do with a demon weapon? ::"It was those stories that helped us discover the weapon's hiding place. It seems that a Khajiiti hero, Khunzar-ri, defeated the demons and hid their weapon in the Halls of Colossus. Obviously, we're seeing the myths, not the truth behind them." :::You mean the stories aren't true? :::"Of course they are, from a certain point of view. Every myth and legend contains a modicum of truth. The trick is deciphering the allegories and metaphors, stripping away the poetry to find the history hidden beneath the allusions." ::::So there really is a demon weapon? ::::"I have no doubt that there's something hidden in the Halls of Colossus. Something powerful enough to not only attract my attention, but to enthrall my half-sister, Euraxia. What form the weapon takes … well, we'll just have to see." Halls of the Colossus Kiedy wejdziesz do sali, ziemia zacznie się trząść: :Khamira: "Jone and Jode! Was that an earthquake?" :Abnur Tharn: "Hmm. Stay vigilant and look for a way inside." Następnie Calsivius pojawi się na platformie nad tobą, osłonięty kopułą zielonego światła: :Captain Calsivius: "Abnur Tharn and the Wrathstone, just as Queen Euraxia predicted." :Abnur Tharn: "Queen? I see my demented half-sister is still full of herself." :Captain Calsivius: "My queen sends her love. And this poison gas." :Abnur Tharn: "To me, before the gas takes you!" : :Captain Calsivius: "Necromancer, deal with these scum." :Khamira: "Undead! Keep them away from Tharn!" :Captain Calsivius: "Euraxia tricked you, old wizard. You brought the Wrathstone here. Its magic will unlock the vault!" :Khamira: "I see a panel. Hold them off." : :Captain Calsivius: "We have an endless supply of undead, you fools!" :Khamira: "That takes care of the poison." :Captain Calsivius: "Relish your victory while you can. We'll reach the weapon before you." : Po jego odejściu Tharn „podziękuje” Khamirze za pomoc. :Abnur Tharn: "Well done, cat. I barely regret your presence now." :Abnur Tharn: "We need to get that door open." Następnie możesz rozmawiać ze swoimi towarzyszami przed odblokowaniem drzwi. :"My half-sister has stooped to employing necromancers. How distasteful. No matter. We need to open this door and deal with Captain Calsivius and his soldiers. Interesting. What's with all the Dragon imagery, I wonder?" :What did Captain Calsivius mean when he said that you broke the seal? :"That rumble when we entered. Somehow the Wrathstone I carry triggered a mechanism of some sort. It started a process that will eventually open the vault and permit access to the weapon. That's my assumption, in any event." :What was that about Dragon imagery? :"Look around. Some sort of Dragon decorates nearly every surface. While ancient, the carvings were clearly added after the Halls were first constructed. Well, that's a mystery for later. Right now we need to beat Euraxia's soldiers to the weapon." :Euraxia knew you had the Wrathstone and would bring it here. But why does she want you dead? :"It appears I've stumbled into another one of my half-sister's nefarious schemes. I need to be more careful about that. Still, I don't think Euraxia counted on Khamira's presence. That works to our advantage. Just don't tell the cat I said that." :Is there any way to stop the process before the vault opens? :"Stop the process? Why in Oblivion's name would we want to do that? No, we just need to reach the vault and retrieve the weapon before Euraxia's soldiers do. Now go and examine that puzzle. It appears much the same as the ones you dealt with earlier." Po odblokowaniu drzwi i wejściu do Acension Way: :Khamira: "Necromancers. Only your sister would ally with such abominations." :Abnur Tharn: "Half-sister. And who's to say the necromancer isn't the captain's pet?" :Khamira: "Regardless, Euraxia apparently wants you dead." :Abnur Tharn: "I have the effect on people—especially my relatives." Po walce w pokoju z dziurą: :Khamira: "Hrrm. What now, mage?" :Abnur Tharn: "Isn't it obvious? Down." :Khamira: "Down?" :Abnur Tharn: "It appears to be the only way." Kiedy zeskoczysz, obok ciebie pojawi się portal, a Tharn i Khamira wyjdą z niego: :Abnur Tharn: "You could have waited for my portal. Never mind. Let's move on." :Khamira: "You think the Dragon imagery is significant, wizard?" :Abnur Tharn: "Of course! Why else sculpt them them on nearly every surface?" :Khamira: "We need to find the captain and end this." :Abnur Tharn: "I'm well aware of the stakes, cat. Try to run faster." :Khamira: "Imperials! You think Jone and Jode shine only upon you!" Po przybyciu do sali z dwiema zagadkami: :Abnur Tharn: "Another light puzzle? Well, go solve it! Time waits for no one, not even Abnur Tharn." Po rozwiązaniu zagadek Abnur i Khamira wejdą do ostatniej sali, ale Khamira zatrzyma się na jednej z kamiennych płaskorzeźb. :Khamira: "Stop!" :Abnur Tharn: "What now, cat? Have you forgotten that we're in a hurry?" :Khamira: "These reliefs. They tell they story of Khunzar-ri and the Demons." :Abnur Tharn: "Those aren't demons. They're Dragons!" :Khamira: "Jode's light! The Dragons are the weapon! Euraxia wants to release Dragons!" :Abnur Tharn: "Damn it all? I have no use for Dragons! Come on, let's put a stop to this." Na szczycie Kiedy dotrzesz do Summit of Rending Flames, Captain Calsivius będzie próbował otworzyć drzwi. Po śmierci Captain Calsiviusa, Abnur Tharn spróbuje ponownie zamknąć drzwi. :Abnur Tharn: "Stand back. I'll use the Wrathstone to restore the seal." :Abnur Tharn: :Khamira: "Hurry, wizard! You must hurry!" :Abnur Tharn: "Seal, damn you! Seal!" :Abnur Tharn: "I think … I think that did it." : :Abnur Tharn: "Oh, now what?" : :Kaalgrontiid: "Brothers, we are free!" :Khamira: "Dark moons! Get down!" Gdy smoki odlecą z więzienia, Khamira zacznie wrzeszczeć na Tharna: :Khamira: "The Dragons! You released them into Elsweyr!" :Abnur Tharn: "I was trying to stop that from happening. The blame falls squarely on Captain Calsivius, I'm quite certain." :Khamira: "He was working for your sister!" :Abnur Tharn: "Half-sister! But let's finish this back at my camp." Następnie utworzy portal w pobliżu i wejdzie do niego. :Abnur Tharn: "Come along. I can't maintain this portal indefinitely." Powrót do obozu Po powrocie do obozu możesz porozmawiać z nim po rozmowie z Khamirą. :"That could have turned out better. At least we stopped my half-sister from seizing control of the imprisoned Dragons. That's something, I suppose. Of course, this delays my plan to end the Three Banners War, blast it all." :Isn't the return of the Dragons kind of a big deal? :"I should say so! As destructive as the accursed war is, a rampaging horde of enraged Dragons—well, it doesn't quite compare, does it? If we can contain the Dragons in Elsweyr, that would certainly be for the best." :So you have a plan for containing the Dragons? :"Right at this exact moment? No, no. But I will figure something out by the time I reach Elsweyr and consult with Gharesh-ri. The Speaker of the Mane needs to be informed. And I must have words with my despicable half-sister." :Speaking of Euraxia Tharn, how did the both of you wind up vying for the hidden weapon? :"About that …. In hindsight, I suspect the tip I received about the Wrathstone came from Euraxia. She knew I wouldn't be able to resist such a lure. She played me. That doesn't occur often and it has put me all out of sorts. I hate being tricked." :So what do we do about that? :"For now, help the Khajiiti prepare for the Dragon invasion. And take this as recompense for your service. In the meantime, I have plans to formulate and arrangements to make. When the moment to deal with the Dragons comes, I will contact you." You will then receive your reward. If you talk to him afterwards, he will remind you: Kiedy otrzymasz nagrodę i jeśli później z nim porozmawiasz, przypomni ci: :"Keep an eye out for a letter or a messenger or some such. As soon as I'm ready to head to Elsweyr and move against the Dragons, I'll be in touch. You have a particular knack that has served me well. I plan to utilize it again when the time is right." Ciekawostki Galeria Przypisy Nawigacja be:Абнур Тарн de:Abnur Tharn en:Abnur Tharn fr:Abnur Tharn ja:Abnur Tharn ru:Абнур Тарн uk:Абнур Тарн